Albus Potter and the Selkie
by heavensfairy
Summary: A curious Albus happens upon a young injured seal on the beach during his summer holiday only for his life to take a rather interesting turn in the hopes of returning his new friend to the sea.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm simply borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it and the only thing I do own are any OC's mentioned.**

* * *

Chapter One:

She is free.

Able to glide through the water as it rushes past her skin and thus allows her the speed which humans could never muster. Her family swim past her, the smallest of the seals issuing a chase, his tail waggling playfully behind him as he bumped her from the side.

She chirped playfully, allowing her body to glide alongside her brother, leaving only a trail of bubbles and frightened fish in their wake as they swim freely through the depths of the sea. The cold doesn't bother them, not with their thick coats to keep them warm and with the siblings still being young, the young seal still has another year before her parents will grant her the opportunity to see the human main land for the first time.

It's as she continues to race her brother through the sea's depths when she hears her mother's call of alarm. She barely has enough time to stop in her tracks when the chaos erupts and she's suddenly searching amidst the panicking seals for any sign of her younger brother.

The loud bang of the thunder is almost all she can hear and instantly the waves begin to get rough and with all the strength she can muster she is fighting to avoid getting smacked into sharp rocks.

The current is strong against her small body, still being a young seal her body isn't yet strong enough to fight against even stronger currents and as a result the young female is sent into a sharp rock with such force she cries out in pain.

Yet determined to find her sibling she swims through the pain in her flippers and carries on through the current with all the energy she can muster.

She calls out to him only to get no answer and it's when she manages to weave her way through the chaotic thrum of seals when she spots him. He too was searching for her and without further hesitation is swimming over towards his trembling form.

She can hear the sea getting rougher around her as the other seals hastily head back towards their home island and with her now with her brother it's probably best to do the same.

Her brother is worried about the storm but with a quick nuzzle to his cheek he is instantly calmed. She begins to usher them back towards the herd but the waves suddenly get more violent and thus the current has the pair separated.

She panics as she's ripped away from her brother but with all the energy she's put into swimming she's got hardly any left and the current is able to pull her away. She tries to fight it only in her injured state the feat proves too much and she's left at the mercy of the sea.

The current pulls her; away from her brother, away from her family and to parts of the sea unknown.

 **XOXO**

It was starting to get rather cold out and with the sun setting Albus was aware of the impending darkness. He had a rather good few hours of beach volley ball with his cousins and he was content to just lazing about back at his family's holiday home. The large abandoned lighthouse was soon to be destroyed, however his grandparents, aunts and uncles all piled together to restore it to a holiday home perfect for their large brood.

Every summer his parents, Uncles and Aunts all took their annual beach holidays at the family home down at the Devon coast. Of course everyone enjoyed the beach days, Albus especially but he had no care for the sand always finding its way into places it shouldn't be and he was rather looking forward to having a nice cold shower.

Albus started on gathering the discarded beach supplied; the blankets, towels and his own jacket.

His younger cousins; Molly, Hugo along with his sister Lily had already packed up the volley ball net and were making their way up the path which lead to the large lighthouse they called their holiday home. Fred and James – the self-proclaimed pranksters were goofing about by tossing water balloons at one another much to the pleasure of the level headed Rose.

Though Louis had separated from the rest of his cousins and was looking rather lost searching for something.

"Al, where's the ball?" He asked with confusion.

Albus shrugged before glancing around and there it was, the large white football was drifting slightly in the waves. Albus glanced back to Louis, though the blond made a gesture as if he was inspecting Albus to venture to get the ball.

"Oh I um- I think Aunt Ginny's calling" Louis quickly stated before following the rest of the retreating cousins back towards the lighthouse.

Albus sighed muttering about his 'ungrateful cousins' before trudging through the sludgy wet sand and towards the sea where the ball was currently placed. He bent down to retrieve it when the light from the lighthouse illuminated a small curled creature currently getting battered by the waves.

The ball was forgotten when Albus went to further investigate as he cautiously approached the creature curled up upon himself. The lighthouse light barely illuminated the grey coat of the motionless seal. Albus felt his breath hitch in his throat as he gently placed a hand on the seal's side only to receive no movement. He'd never before seen a seal and he wondered just how far the creature had ventured to wash upon the coastal regions.

He was suddenly surprised when the creature began to stir and Albus instantly searched for the first thing he could to protect the creature from the cold. Upon placing the blanket around the seal's cold form, a pair of dark onyx eyes fluttered open to meet his. Never before had he been met with such an intense gaze and Albus felt as if the creature were staring into his very soul.

"So what do I do with you now?" Albus asked in confusion – only he suddenly remembered that he was the only person around however it seemed that the seal was _listening_ to him. Which was impossible since seal's didn't understand human English.

The teenager stood, before running a hand through his unruly hair in frustration. Never before in his sixteen years had he encountered a seal and he mused that caring for beats was more Lily's forte. Rose being as intelligent as she was would have probably already knew the proper measures to act out when faced in such a situation – however Albus knew that he was just Albus and he was on his own.

The seal continued to watch him, dark onyx eyes following his every movement as he continued to pace along the beach. Maybe he could just push the seal back into the water he thought but what if it were hurt and could seals drown?

Unsure of what to do he turned back to the creature only to find that it was wildly flapping its tail against the sand as if it were trying to move whilst chirping loudly. The teen frowned in confusion as he watched the seal continue to move. Its marble grey skin was rippling and shifting as if it were being pulled and to Albus' shock and awe it started to shift to reveal the porcelain white skin of a human girl.

Albus took a step back in shock as a pair of slender legs stepped out from the seal's skin to reveal the form of a beautiful girl barely older than he was. Dark onyx eyes stared intently at him as the girl brushed poked almost experimentally at a lock of midnight hair which fell in front of her eyes, Albus finding himself locked on her movements.

His eyes widened once he realised something – she was completely nude! He quickly had to avert his eyes from the girl's nude form and acting quickly, retrieved the blanket he had used to cover the seals form only minutes earlier to cover her up.

The girl stared at him in confusion as he draped the blanket over her shoulders and merely stood as it hung limply around her. Albus was left staring at her in awe, her flawless porcelain skin was left with no mark or blemish, her hair appeared silky and fell just past her waist in delicate waves and her eyes…despite being so dark they were the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" The teen asked slowly.

The girl only tilted her hair in confusion, though she made no action to say if she understood and merely continued to stare at Albus intently.

He sighed – so it seemed that the girl who just stepped out of seal skin doesn't speak English.

He paced around quietly, the girl or whatever she was staring intently at him with each movement. Albus turned, gesturing for the girl to follow him and pointed to the sea.

"You. From there?" He asked, he kept his sentences short assuming that if she didn't speak any sort of language then it would be better to keep it simple.

She followed his gaze to the roaring sea and gave a soft sigh before nodding. He smiled in triumph but it quickly faded once he noticed her lost expression. She bent down to pick up the discarded seal kin which now resembled a fur marble grey coat and tenderly stroked the item.

The girl made a motion to step back into her seal skin however Albus noticed something – she was limping.

Quickly he placed a hand on her shoulder which caused the girl to stare at him in confusion.

"You can't go back there you're hurt" He scolded and as if to prove his point he gestured to her leg. A thin trickle of scarlet liquid had stained her porcelain skin and if her contorted features were anything to go by she was in pain.

Though Albus wasn't a healer his cousin Victoire was in training and perhaps his elder cousin would be able to sort out the strange seal-girl's injuries.

He wondered how he was going to get her up into the lighthouse, she didn't speak English and may assume that he was trying to kidnap her and to make matter's worse she was naked!

Who knew how his parents would react to having a strange definitely non-human naked girl running around the house. Though a part of Albus knew that this girl needed help and being the Gryffindor he was – despite it being the holidays, he was going to help her.

He tapped her on the shoulder before gesturing to the stream of light being emitted from the light house.

"You follow me?"

She appeared to be comprehending his words, her eyes flickering from between him and the lighthouse as if generating the connection between the two. The girl released a soft sigh before nodding and with a slight limp fell into step beside Albus, a tight hold on her seal skin.

Albus couldn't help but allow his gaze to linger towards the strange girl, if she really did come from the sea and did just step out of the seal skin as if it were normal just how was she to get back?

But without her being able to speak English it seemed that his question just weren't going to be answered.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoo I just re-watched 'Song of The Sea' and was instantly inspired by the whole selkie folklore and then this fic came to mind. I sort of imagined it as a crossover of song of the sea, splash and of course harry potter because why not.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Albus attempts to hide the mysterious girl from his parents, Lily is intrigued and the girl gives a name!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


End file.
